wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Richard Leblond
thumb|right|190px|Richard Leblond Richard Leblond, est un acteur français né le 25 novembre 1944« Richard Leblond (1944 - 2018) » sur Objectif-cinema.com. et décédé le 6 février 2018. Pratiquant activement le doublage, il a notamment été entre autres la voix française régulière d'Edward Asner, Brian Dennehy, Peter Gerety, Erwin Steinhauer et Brett Rice mais aussi une des voix d'Ernest Borgnine, Brian Cox, Michael McGrady et Robert DuVall. Biographie Né de parents comédiens travaillant déjà dans le doublage, Richard Leblond découvre ce domaine à l'âge de 5 ans en les accompagnant en studio. Il se destine alors à suivre la même orientation professionnelle. Quelques années plus tard, il suit une formation au théâtre. En 1959, à l'âge de 15 ans, il tourne pour la première fois avec André Michel. Il effectue aussi son premier doublage dans le film italien de Mario Monicelli, Le Pigeon. En 1961, il débute sa carrière sur scène et se produit dans sa première pièce de théâtre, L'Hurluberlu de Jean Anouilh. En parallèle et depuis 1959, il devient également très actif dans le doublage. En 2009, il a notamment fêté ses 50 ans de synchro et a par conséquent participé à des centaines de doublage différents« Richard Leblond : interview » sur RS Doublage. Théâtre * 1961 : L'Hurluberlu de Jean Anouilh, tournées Barret * 1962 : La Coquine d'André Roussin, au Palais Royal * 1971 : Georges Dandin de Molière, tournée Comédie-Française Filmographie Cinéma * 1962 : C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre de Jean Boyer * 1963 : Les Carabiniers de Jean-Luc Godard * 1978 : Nathalie rescapée de l'enfer d'Alain Payet * 1984 : On prend la pilule et on s'éclate de Robert Renzulli : Oscar, le gérant de l'auberge * 1985 : Les Filles du château de Robert Renzulli * 1992 : La Colo de Robert Renzulli Télévision * 1966 : Le train bleu s'arrête 13 fois (épisode : Saint Raphaël : une balle de trop de Serge Friedman) * 1980 : Il me faut un million de Gérard Chouchan Voxographie : Note : Les dates en italique peuvent correspondre aux sorties initiales des films, à un 2e doublage ou à un doublage tardif dont Richard Leblond a assuré la voix. Cinéma Films * Peter Gerety ** Syriana (2005) : Leland Janus ** Inside Man : L'Homme de l'intérieur (2006) : le capitaine Herman Coughlin ** Public Enemies (2009) : Louis Piquett ** Get the Gringo (2012) : Jack ** Anarchy (2014) : Dr. Cornelius * Brian Cox ** Nuremberg (2000) : Herman Göring ** Le Cercle : The Ring (2002) : Richard Morgan ** The Good Heart (2009) : Jacques ** Morgane (2016) : Jim Bryce * Jack McGee dans : ** Collision (2004) : l'armurier ** Domino (2005) : l'inspecteur Chris Cudlitz ** Las Vegas 21 (2008) : Terry * Brian Dennehy dans : ** Assaut sur le central 13 (2005) : le sergent Jasper O'Shea ** La Loi et l'ordre (2008) : le lieutenant Hingis ** Les Trois Prochains Jours (2010) : George Brennan * Jeffrey Tambor dans : ** Very Bad Trip (2009) : Sid Garner ** Very Bad Trip 2 (2011) : Sid Garner ** Very Bad Trip 3 (2013) : Sid Garner * Robert DuVall dans : ** Le Grand Jour (2009) : Felix Bush ** Hemingway and Gellhorn (2012) : le général Petrov ** Wild Horses (2015) : Scott Briggs * Albert Finney dans : ** La Vengeance dans la peau (2009) : Dr. Albert Hirsch ** Jason Bourne : L'Héritage (2012) : Dr. Albert Hirsch ** Jason Bourne (2016) : Dr. Albert Hirsch * Wayne Duvall dans : ** Hors de contrôle (2010) : le chef de la police ** Lincoln (2012) : le sénateur Bluff Wade * Billy Connolly dans : ** Les Voyages de Gulliver (2010) : le roi Theodore ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Dain * 1939''2e doublage effectué en 2008. : ''Monsieur Smith au Sénat : Jim Taylor (Edward Arnold) (2e doublage) * 1959 : Le Pigeon : ? ( ? ) * 1962 : L'Aigle de Guam : John Sonnenberg (Marshall Thompson) * 1972''Doublage tardif effectué en 2017. : ''Les rebelles viennent de l'enfer : Big Joe (David Huddleston) * 1974''2e doublage effectué en 2000. : ''La Tour infernale : Will Giddings (Normann Burton) (2e doublage) * 1978''2e doublage effectué en 2001 pour la version longue. : ''Superman : Jonathan Kent(Glenn Ford) (2e doublage) * 1982 : La Créature du marais : Arcane (Louis Jourdan) * 1985 : Rocky IV : l'annonceur du combat Apollo / Drago (LeRoy Neiman) * 1986 : Le Dénonciateur : Frank Jones (Michael Caine) * 1986 : Body Count : le shérif adjoint Ted (Ivan Rassimov) * 1987 : Extrême Préjudice : le sergent Buck Atwater (William Forsythe) * 1987''2e doublage effectué dans les années 2000. : ''Cheeseburger Film Sandwich : Frankel (Al Lohman) (2e doublage) * 1988 : Blue Jean Cop : Sean Phillips (John C. McGinley) * 1990 : Moon 44 : le général Stevens (Alec Murdock) * 1991 : La Famille Addams : Tully Allford (Dan Hedaya) * 1991 : Les Nerfs à vif : Claude Kersek (Joe Don Baker) * 1992 : Un fils en danger : Marshall (Samuel L. Jackson) * 1993 : True Romance : Virgil (James Gandolfini) * 1996 : That Thing You Do! : Victor « Boss Vic Koss » Kosslovich (Kevin Pollak) * 1997 : L'Or de la vie : Chance Barrow (Traber Burns) * 1998 : Cursus fatal : l'inspecteur Amato (Bo Dietl) * 1999 : 35 heures, c'est déjà trop : Tom Smykowski (Richard Riehle) * 2000''Doublage tardif effectué en 2004. : ''Jardinage à l'anglaise : le gouverneur Gerald Hodge (Warren Clarke) * 2001 : Emprise : le shérif Smalls (Luke Askew) * 2001 : Human Nature : le Dr. (Stanley DeSantis) * 2002 : American Psycho 2: All American Girl : le professeur Robert « Bobby » Starkman (William Shatner) * 2003 : Northfork : Marvin (Graham Beckel) * 2003 : Massacre à la tronçonneuse : Monty Hewitt âgé (Terrence Evans) * 2004 : Starsky et Hutch : Manetti (Chris Penn) * 2004 : Layer Cake : Jimmy Price (Kenneth Cranham) * 2005 : A History of Violence : le shérif Sam Carney (Peter MacNeill) * 2005 : L'Affaire Josey Aimes : Arlen Pavich (Xander Berkeley) * 2007 : Shooter, tireur d'élite le sénateur Meachum (Ned Beatty) * 2007 : Joyeuses Funérailles : oncle Alfie (Peter Vaughan) * 2008 : RocknRolla : Lenny Cole (Tom Wilkinson) * 2008 : No Country for Old Men : Ellis (Barry Corbin) * 2008 : John Rambo : Arthur Marsh (Ken Howard) * 2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens : l’éditeur du New Frontiersman (L. Harvey Gold) * 2010 : Red : Henry (Ernest Borgnine) * 2010 : Night and Day : Frank Jenkins (Dale Dye) * 2010 : Donne-moi ta mainAlan Devlin : Joe (Alan Devlin) * 2011 : Drive : Bernie Rose (Albert Brooks) * 2011 : Super 8 : le shérif Pruitt (Brett Rice) * 2011 : Le Stratège : Pote (Phil Pote) * 2012 : The Amazing Spider-Man : Benjamin Parker (Martin Sheen) * 2012 : Voisins du troisième type : Manfred (R. Lee Ermey) * 2014 : Albert à l'ouest : Montgomery, le vendeur d'huile de serpents (Dennis Haskins) * 2015 : Le Pont des espions : le juge Byers (Dakin Matthews) * 2015 : La Prophétie de l'anneau : Egerton (Bille Brown) * 2016 : Pee-wee's Big Holiday : Gordon (Patrick Egan) Films d'animation * 1993 : David Copperfield : Dr. Chillip * 2009 : Là-haut : Charles F. Muntz Télévision Téléfilms * Erwin Steinhauer dans : ** Polt muss weinen (2000) : Simon Polt ** Des fleurs pour l'inspecteur (2001) : Simon Polt ** Trois frères sur le chemin de Compostelle (2002) : Ernst Stadler ** Nuit au pressoir (2003) : Simon Polt ** Le Cabernet-Sauvignon du prêtre (2003) : Simon Polt ** La Joueuse (2005) : Friedrich Mülhbichler ** Sissi : Naissance d'une impératrice (2009) : Napoléon III ** Le Troisième Œil : L'Interrogatoire (2010) : Dr. Stefan Merz ** Alexandra : Disparue (2011) : Gerhard Walch ** Portrait d'un meurtrier (2013) : Ferdinand Sternheim ** Polt (2013) : Simon Polt * Edward Asner dans : ** Un été pour grandir (2008) : Bart Cahill ** Une étoile de Noël (2008) : Sidney ** Too Big to Fail : Débâcle à Wall Street (2011) : Warren Buffett ** Cœurs de braise (2013) : Buddy ** Une maison pour deux (2015) : Vern ** Trouver l'amour à Valentine (2016) : Gabriel Morgan * Kenneth Welsh dans : ** Les Grandes Affaires de Sherlock Holmes : Le Chien des Baskerville (2000) : Dr. John H. Watson ** Les Grandes Affaires de Sherlock Holmes : Le Singe des 4 (2001) : Dr. John H. Watson ** Les Grandes Affaires de Sherlock Holmes : Crime en bohême (2001) : Dr. John H. Watson ** Les Grandes Affaires de Sherlock Holmes : Le Vampire de Whitechapel (2002) : Dr. John H. Watson * Brian Dennehy dans : ** Le Choc des tempêtes (2004) : Andy Goodma ** Marco Polo (2007) : Kublai Khan ** Le Prix de la trahison (2008) : Harold * Ernest Borgnine dans : ** Dans le droit chemin (2004) : Eugene dans ** Un grand-père pour Noël (2007) : Bert O'Riley ** Noël au Far-West (2011) : Nicholas * Brett Rice dans : ** Adolescentes en sursis (2012) : M. Lewis ** Noël dans les montagnes (2015) : M. Baxter * 1973 : Danger Doberman : David Moore (Earl Holliman) * 1990 : Le Dernier des Capone : le sergent Flynn (Tom McBeath) et le chauffeur du camion à tartes (Jeff Ramsey) * 1991 : Le Messager de l'espoir : le maire Carl Casey (Bill Luhrs) * 1993 : La Vérité à tout prix : l'avocat de la défense (Dion Anderson) * 1998 : La Famille trahie ou Mafia : la Trahison de Gotti : Frankie DeCicco (Frank Vincent) * 1998 : Ondes de choc : Pappy (Joe Estevez) * 2001 : Earth vs. the Spider : l'inspecteur Jack Grillo (Dan Aykroyd) * 2006 : Broken Tail : Prentice Ritter (Robert DuVall) * 2008 : Discworld : Galder Weatherwax (James Cosmo) * 2010 : La Femme de trop : Henry (Danny Chambers) * 2012 : L'Intouchable Drew Peterson : lui-même (Larry King) * 2012 : Underground: The Julian Assange Story : Fred (Doug Bowles) * 2013 : Muhammad Ali's Greatest Fight : Justice William J. Brennan, Jr. (Peter Gerety) * 2013 : Clear History : Nathan / Rolly (Larry David) * 2014 : From There to Here : Samuel (Bernard Hill) Séries télévisées * Peter Gerety dans : ** New York, cour de justice (2005) : Dean Connors (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Brothers and Sisters (2009-2010) : Dennis York (11 épisodes) ** Mercy Hospital (2009-2010) : Jimmy Flanagan (10 épisodes) ** The Good Wife (2010-2013) : le juge Timothy Stanek (3 épisodes) ** Blue Bloods (2010-2011) : Bishop Donovan (2 épisodes) ** Suspect n°1 (2011-2012) : Desmond Timoney (13 épisodes) ** Elementary (2013-2014) : Frank Da Silva (2 épisodes) ** Madam Secretary (2015) : le gouverneur Caleb Lockwood (saison 1, épisode 12) ** The Good Fight (2017) : le juge Timothy Stanek (1re voix - saison 1, épisode 4) * Michael McGrady dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2002-2003) : Raymond Brown (4 épisodes) ** Grey's Anatomy (2007) : Stanley Singer (saison 4, épisode 4) ** Las Vegas (2007) : inspecteur Max Dillon (3 épisodes) ** Mob City (2013) : le chef Clemance Horall (5 épisodes) ** Rizzoli et Isles : Autopsie d'un meurtre (2014) : Rick Sullivan (saison 5, épisode 10) * Brett Rice dans : ** Mentalist (2012) : le chef Burt Anson (saison 4, épisode 22) ** Burn Notice (2012) : Union Rep (saison 6, épisode 17) ** Magic City (2012-2013) : le sénateur Ned Sloat (8 épisodes) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2013) : Anthony Trager (saison 5, épisode 7) ** Racines (2016) : William Byrd (mini-série, épisode 3) * Wayne Duvall dans : ** Washington Police (2000-2004) : le sergent Phil Brander (43 épisodes) ** Gotham (2014) : Morry Quillan (saison 1, épisode 2) ** BrainDead (2016) : Andre Amarant (4 épisodes) * Ken Jenkins dans : ** Scrubs (2001-2010) : Dr. Robert « Bob » Kelso (178 épisodes) ** Cougar Town (2010-2015) : Chick, le père de Jules (15 épisodes) * Brian Dennehy dans : ** Rizzoli et Isles : Autopsie d'un meurtre (2010) : l'inspecteur Kenny Leahy (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Hap and Leonard (2017) : le shérif Valentine Otis (6 épisodes) * Rob Reiner dans : ** New Girl (2012-2017) : Bob Day, le père de Jess (1re voix, 8 épisodes) ** The Comedians (2015) : lui-même (saison 1, épisode 10) * Dakin Matthews dans : ** The Big Bang Theory (2012-2014) : le Père Noël (2 épisodes) ** Madam Secretary (2016) : l'ambassador Roy Curtis (saison 3, épisode 2) * 2000 : À la Maison-Blanche : le général Ken Shannon (Daniel von Bargen) (1re voix - saison 2, épisode 1) * Michael McKean : Perry White dans Smallville * Zakes Mokae : Tonday Mawwaka dans Monk (saison 1, épisode 9 : Court contre la montre) * Jeff Doucette : le père Crowley dans Desperate Housewives * 2007 : Preuve à l'appui : Mickey Rowan (Jack McGee) (saison 6, épisode 4) * 2011 : Big Love : le sénateur Dwyer (Gregory Itzin) * 2011 : Game of Thrones : Walder Frey (David Bradley) (1re voix, saison 1Georges Claisse reprend le doublage par la suite.) * 2012 : Hawaii 5-0 : August March (Edward Asner) (2 épisodes) * 2014-2015 : Les Feux de l'amour : le juge Ramsey (Joel Brooks) (5 épisodes) * 2016 : Les Médicis : Maîtres de Florence : Jean de Médecis (Dustin Hoffman) (5 épisodes) Séries d'animation * 1985 : Jayce et les Conquérants de la lumière : Faro et le général Marca * 2001 : Batman, la relève : Dr. ChildesDoublé par Xander Berkeley en version originale. (2 épisodes) * 2003 : Marsupilami : Bring M'Backalive (voix originale) * 2003-2004 et 2012 : Totally Spies : ? (3 épisodes) Jeu vidéo * The Getaway :Michael Preston : Harry Preston Notes et références Liens externes * Richard Leblond sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Richard Leblond sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Richard Leblond sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Richard Leblond sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Richard Leblond (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Richard Leblond (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Leblond Richard Leblond Richard Leblond Richard Leblond Richard